sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Parliament
The Imperial Parliament is the Highest Administrative Body of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire. It meets once every 4 years during the Imperial Congress. At all other times, the Parliament works through "bonds" assigned to various members of the Parliament of Elam, who thus vote in the name of other nations' Imperial Parliament Members. Rarely some Imperial Parliament members from other countries formaly take part of Imperial Parliament debates and voting in Susa directly, though there are usually no more then 20. When the full Parliament is not in session, the Parliament members for other nations formaly operate within national debate and congress institutions, reffered to as Parliamentary Blocks, which during the Congress formaly administer each memeber nation's representation, and inbetween act in an advisory capacity, not having the right to vote, but to pass non binding-resolutions and forward propositions and petitions to the Imperial Goverment and Elamite Parliament. The amount of elected Imperial Parliament varies per nation, and is granted to a newly admitted nation by the Emperor, who is the only person who may permit the increase of the amount of Parlamentary seats for a member nation, and for the Imperial Parliament as a whole. The head of the Imperial Parliament, elected to preside over the next Congress, is the Lord President of the Congress, elected for the next Congress based on the nominations of the President of the Elamite Parliament or, much more rarely, that of the Emperor. The Lord Governor of the Congress is the 2nd in Charge of the Imperial Parliament and is, usualy, the Lord President of the previous Congress, however if that person cannot or does not wish to hold the position, then the Lord Governor is chosen in the same way as the Lord President. The inhabitants of the Kingdom of the Fomorians/Ríocht na bhFomhórach have only 3 members in the Imperial Parliament due to reasons of space. Each of these members has the power to cast 10 votes, thus giving the Kingdom 30 votes which is still the lowest number in the Empire. There are currently 12 716 Imperial Parliament Members. List of Imperial Member Nations by Seats in the Imperial Parliament # Elam: 406 # Babylon: 351 # Lagash: 336 # Ebla: 335 # Kish: 331 # Mari: 330 # Akkad: 319 # Eshnunna: 318 # Akshak: 317 # Ur: 315 # Asshur: 314 # Ugarit: 312 # Umma 307 # Egypt 247 # Larsa 241 # Eylmais 155 # Uruk 115 # Numidia 95 # Isin 66 # Adab 51 # Eridu 50 # Larak 49 # Rashi: 50 # Nippur: 46 # Namar: 45 # Uppsala 45 # Bad-Tibira 44 # Shuruppak 44 # Poland 44 # Frankish Kingdom 43 # Ethiopia 42 # Marad 42 # Yamkhad 41 # Sudan 40 # Damrum 39 # Media 35 # Gizilbunda 34 # Magyar Kingdom 33 # Srbska 33 # Biram 33 # Nupe 33 # Kanem 32 # Kisurra 31 # Chü-Shih 31 # Juan-Juan 31 # Aragón 31 # Fars 31 # Navarre 30 # Anupa 30 # Konkana 30 # Hsiung-nu 30 # Gök Turkiut 30 # Mercia 30 # East Anglia 30 # Ulidia 29 # Toledo 29 # Kutai 28 # Scotland 28 # Aryanam-Baydjo 28 # Aryani 28 # Prome 28 # Odra 27 # Hittie Kingom 27 # Kashi 27 # Gomanta 27 # Asmaka 27 # Lankgkasuka 27 # Magadha 27 # Keralaputra 26 # Malgium 26 # Tushara 26 # Dyfneint: 26 # Uí Main 26 # Kartli 26 # Strathclyde 26 # Arzawa 26 # Sippar 26 # Armenia 26 # Edessa 26 # Imereti 26 # Essex 26 # Saxony 26 # Gandhara 26 # Bithynia 26 # Arcadia 26 # Zimru 25 # Suhu 25 # Tabal 25 # Margiana 25 # Georgia 25 # Arakan 25 # Lindesege 25 # Airgíalla 25 # Sussex 25 # Dal Riada: 25 # Kent 25 # Suthrige 25 # Anarta 25 # Wales 25 # Anga 25 # Sindh 25 # Assam 25 # Peshawar 25 # Mannai 25 # Carchemish: 25 # Dilmun 25 # Gonandia 25 # Macedonia 25 # Ishuwa 25 # Urartu 25 # Sparta 24 # Liyan 24 # Ghassan 24 # Bokhara 24 # Ladakh 24 # Abkhazia 24 # Arachosia 24 # Gu Ge 24 # Laighean 24 # Munster 24 # Aileach: 24 # Wessex 24 # Connacht 24 # Tenochtitlan 24 # Transylvania 24 # Kimak 24 # Kalinga 24 # Zabulistan 24 # Chach 24 # Su-Lih 24 # Tibet 24 # Ma'an 24 # Epirus 24 # Ranrike 23 # Samarkand 23 # Zikirtu 23 # Judah 23 # Moab 23 # Mitanni 23 # Edom 23 # Athens 23 # Hadramaut 23 # Nashan 23 # Kindah 23 # Xianbei 23 # Wu 23 # Messenia 23 # Ho-Tien 23 # Kucha 23 # Kaminahu 23 # Jurhum 23 # Kamboja 23 # Tyre 23 # Chorasmia 23 # Skuda 23 # Kosala 23 # Vallabhi 23 # Fotharta 23 # Sakya 23 # Rouran 23 # Pallava 23 # Panchala 23 # Satavahana 23 # Limmu-Ennarea 23 # Slavic Principality/Slavic Rus 23 # Konta 23 # Kuru 23 # Bavaria 23 # Van Lang 23 # Hunan 23 # Lu 23 # Qabra # Sawa 23 # Siraces 23 # Hapalla 23 # Dai 23 # Ad 23 # Chenla 22 # Haram 22 # Joseon 22 # Hirah 22 # Thaton 22 # Ba 22 # Byblos 22 # Suguda 22 # Monyul 22 # Cenél Lugdach 22 # Hereti 22 # Suhma 22 # Sri Lanka 22 # Waytharly 22 # Gurat 22 # Mysore 22 # Gamgum 21 # Zalpuwa 21 # Ergyng 21 # Tanukh 21 # Inabba 21 # Bashan 21 # Kaffa 21 # Aram Zobah 21 # Ceredigion 21 # Nobatia 21 # Hedmark 21 # Walayta 21 # Bohemia 21 # Muscraige 20 # Argos 20 # Mide 20 # Breifne 20 # Libice 20 # Déisi Mumhan 20 # Ya Rtse 20 # Champa 20 # Gwent 20 # Chao 20 # Agder 20 # Sum'ay 19 # Corinth 19 # Uyghur 19 # Kakheti 19 # Ce 19 # Alodia 19 # Travunija 19 # Moravia 18 # Elis 18 # Spoleto 18 # Savoy 18 # Saba 18 # Sicyon 17 # Osraige 17 # Mascat 17 # Ammon 17 # Marib 17 # Kakmum 17 # Quwe 17 # Gilzanu 16 # Ḫarruna 16 # Tayma 16 # Brega 16 # Himyar 16 # Jaffna 16 # Carthage 16 # Fanad 16 # Sakala 16 # Caria 16 # Amurru 15 # Vaiga 15 # Vlorë 15 # Zahumlje 15 # Qatna 15 # Damascus 15 # Siyannu 15 # Uí mac Carthainn 15 # Tetovë and Shkupi 15 # Circinn 15 # Revala 15 # Saaremaa 15 # Fib 15 # Raška 15 # Thessaly 15 # Makuria 14 # Glywysing 14 # Dedan 14 # Mira 14 # Bit-Zamani 14 # Araziaš 14 # Tuttul 14 # Simurrum 14 # Brycheiniog 13 # Uí Meic Uais 13 # Dartraighe 13 # Brittany 13 # Ch'u 13 # Hamazi 13 # Phokis 13 # Bakhtapura 13 # Norik 13 # Ida-Maras 13 # Qataban 12 # Arbër 12 # Shadlash 12 # Isle of Man 12 # Awsan 12 # Mama 12 # Kanesh 12 # Gaza 12 # Aetolia 12 # Frisia 12 # Sissu 12 # Eretria 11 # Diniktum 11 # Šušarra 11 # Rapiqum 11 # Dacia 11 # Majorca 11 # Fortriu, 11 # Pherai 11 # Minyue 11 # Urkeš 11 # Uí Briúin 11 # Bajhang 11 # Emar 11 # Andarig 11 # Pisa 11 # Lapithos 11 # Ledrai 11 # Chytroi 11 # Salamis 11 # Soloi 11 # Marion 11 # Paphos 11 # Kourion 11 # Amathus 11 # Tamassos 11 # Idalion 11 # Kition 11 # Larissa 10 # Wiht 10 # Kullimeri 10 # Arpad 10 # Sam'al 10 # Patin 10 # Kummuh 10 # Allabria 10 # Ashkelon 10 # Beyryt 10 # Rome 10 # Purushanda # Jutland 10 # Paris 10 # Hayaša 10 # Nigimhu 10 # Aštartu 10 # Batir 10 # Halziluha 9 # Atuna 9 # Andia 9 # Hilakku 9 # Puluadi 9 # Paphu 9 # Haria 9 # Ithaka 9 # Diauekhi 9 # Fir Luirg 9 # Jajarkot 9 # Duklja 9 # Viet-Bac 9 # Tahruwa 9 # Katmuḫu 9 # Kusanarhum 9 # Burundum 9 # Barga 9 # Wahšušana 9 # Maui 9 # Dayenu 9 # Akka 9 # Karana 9 # Ida 9 # Hamath 9 # Buzuran 8 # Ištuanda 8 # Itabalhum 8 # Panaru 8 # Jerusalem 8 # Zultum 8 # Shinuhtu 8 # Šudamelum 8 # Loígis 8 # Arcaibh 8 # Izalla 8 # Fir Maige Itha 8 # Qahtan 8 # Zallu 8 # Ašihum 8 # Kauai 8 # Hawaii 8 # Rimini 8 # Abattum 8 # Samanum 8 # Laqe 8 # Purulumzu 8 # Hazor 8 # Apum 8 # Nirar 8 # Kablul 8 # Haddu 8 # Burman 8 # Ra'aq 8 # Abarsal 8 # Gudadanum 8 # Masuwari 8 # Tuba 8 # Ahazum 8 # Nikum 8 # Razama 8 # Kurda 8 # Calraige 8 # Hahhum 8 # Ellipi 8 # Huwassa 8 # Ya'ilanum 8 # Karalla 7 # Kuwaliya 7 # Alalah 7 # Oahu 7 # al-Asd 7 # Zamba 7 # Achshaph 7 # Cruithne 7 # Sjaelland 7 # Rogaland 7 # Hordaland 7 # Sogn 7 # Chios 7 # Aššu 7 # Tikunani 7 # Arraphe 7 # Zalmaqqum 7 # Uzarlulu 7 # Alilanum 7 # Širwunum 7 # Alzu 7 # Mardaman 7 # Nirdun 6 # Harhar 6 # Ilalae 6 # Muṣaṣir 6 # Ziuquni 6 # Gerar 6 # Paros 6 # Gath 6 # Ekron 6 # Azuhinnu 6 # Nerebtum 6 # Alshe 6 # Armi 6 # Molokai 6 # Gordum 6 # Monaig 6 # Reidgotaland 6 # Ashdod 5 # Bit-Ištar 5 # Uriakka 5 # Goll and Irgoll 5 # Yurza 5 # Biu 5 # Milid 5 # Vendysyssel 5 # Ukku 5 # Hubuškia 5 # Benntraige 5 # Larbusa 5 # Dagara 5 # Bunasi 5 # Ammali 5 # Enišasi 5 # Zamru 5 # Arzizu 5 # Aparha 5 # Arvad 4 # Brännö 4 # Uí Nadsluaig 4 # Rodi 3 # Bau 3 # Macuata 2 # Rewa 2 # Bua 2 # Cakaudrove 2 # Rotuma 2 # Lakeba 2 # Mangaia 2 # Abemama 2 # Butaritari 2 # Ríocht na bhFomhórach 3 List of Elamite Parliament Members by Amount of Bond-Votes (Currently Covered: 10 528 Bond Votes) # Gizzal Hapishakiri: 575 # Indasu Nepershakiri: 411 # Minanum Orodesshakiri: 370 # Rusas Sopdushakiri: 326 # Namtar Molechshakiri: 321 # Quca Motshakiri: 303 # Dan-Wer Hiram-Shakir: 272 # Amlak Dagonshakiri: 220 # Indasu Antishakiri: 214 # Baalis Sobkoushakiri: 183 # Abbael Halkishakiri: 168 # Hale Mibzar-Shakir: 161 # Minanum Hedetetshakiri: 152 # Urlugal Aserdusshakiri: 144 # Zukakin Alalushakiri: 140 # Tiridates Eglia-Shakir: 138 # Ben-Teshina Yarikhshakiri: 134 # Akalamdug Antishakiri: 132 # Luhishan Akershakiri: 119 # Vasak: 116 # Gerey Hadadshakiri: 111 # Ush Sarpanitshakiri: 106 # Mita Ma'atshakiri: 102 # Bahima Arinnitishakiri: 99 # Abga A'asshakiri: 97 # Aribas Shapashshakiri: 95 # Kali-Bum Ashimashakiri: 94 # Mesag Armashakiri: 91 # Shulgi Isharashakiri: 89 # Wahaji: 87 # Buzu Bursin-Shakir: 84 # Hiram Shanip-Shakir: 81 # Shukutum: 79 # Ibbi-Sin Orodesshakiri: 77 # Bila Gibilshakiri: 76 # Ishtabuzana Yauta-Shakir: 75 # Bamah Mamagalla-Shakir: 74 # Hadaya Attarshakiri: 74 # Atamaita Martiya-Shakir: 74 # Sumu-Iaman Shullatshakiri: 74 # Shurimku Batashakiri: 72 # Shu-Suen Atab-Shakir: 70 # Maraza Sar-Shakir: 69 # Himdija Hatmehitshakiri: 68 # Šu-Belum Hatmehitshakiri: 66 # Ishpabara Ur-Ishkur-Shakir: 66 # Nangish-Lishma Zababashakiri: 65 # Nerabtim Hiram-Shakir: 64 # Aus Iatshakiri: 64 # Kakug Pazuzushakiri: 63 # Idua Meretshakiri: 62 # Igibuni Zuzu-Shakir: 62 # Niusha Niusha-Shakir: 61 # Baal Abieshu-Shakir: 61 # Shudda-bani Unzi-Shakir: 60 # Aabanda Yanghi-Shakir: 60 # Nahash Kebechetshakiri: 59 # Ibisua Arshama-Shakir: 58 # Shanip Idrimi-Shakir: 58 # Emahsini Samnuhashakiri: 57 # Quqadum Elili-Shakir: 56 # Beli-Arik Shalashakiri: 55 # Susaya Malech-Shakir: 54 # Amastoreth Zababashakiri: 53 # Inannatum Gebshakiri: 52 # Elibaal Pazuzushakiri: 52 # Panammu Ninlinshakiri: 51 # Hazi Niusha-Shakir: 51 # Il-Kum Anatshakiri: 51 # Puzur-Mama Attarshakiri: 50 # Kurigugu Ninlinshakiri: 50 # Ziringu Yasir-Shakir: 50 # Nigmah Panammu-Shakir: 49 # Ariaramna Enkhegal-Shakir: 48 # Namkuzu Mattanshakiri: 47 # Dashal-Ibri Vard-Shakir: 46 # Adini Abyate-Shakir: 46 # Kur-Bani Kuri-Rata-Shakir: 45 # Mashda Shedshakiri: 45 # Enetarzi Hadanish-Shakir: 45 # Uku Indasu-Shakir: 44 # Niqmepa Niqmepa-Shakir: 44 # Shu-Hubur Tharan-Shakir: 44 # Ugbaru Adiur-Shakir: 43 # Ethbaal Shedshakiri: 42 # Inaia Abisalamu-Shakir: 41 # Siku Ulmi-Teshup-Shakir: 41 # Emisum Ekiba-Shakir: 41 # Lugalkitun Abbar-Shakir: 40 # Tem-Enzag Baalatshakiri: 40 # Datena Abdimilkutte-Shakir: 39 # Dadasig Arunashakiri: 39 # Panaka Bahram-Shakir: 38 # Metunu Ammuna-Shakir: 37 # Arame Naplanum-Shakir: 37 # Akurgal Rusas-Shakir: 36 # Karanni Tashmetushakiri: 36 # Kurlush Indasu-Shakir: 35 # Ubru Mamik-Shakir: 35 # Ahu-ahi Baalram Beli-Arik-Shakir: 34 # Badatma Ardashir-Shakir: 34 # Babdusha Malikum-Shakir: 33 # Epirmupi Wepwawetshakiri: 32 # Unpatar-Napirisha Amitaši-Shakir: 31 # Ilshu Kurush-Shakir 31 # Hiram Malechshakiri 30 # Aburanum Abidmelek-Shakir: 30 # Bar-Rekkab Badatma-Shakir: 29 # Warad-Sin Kaku-Shakir: 28 # Ubartutu Ramashshu: 28 # Kutu Nuskushakiri: 27 # Kuri-Zam Qebuishakiri (fem): 26 # Asqudum Ushshi-Shakir: 26 # Idu Asalluhi-Shakir: 26 # Samlah Igi-Harti: 25 # Milki-El Baushakiri: 24 # Musarra Ninlinshakiri: 24 # Bar-Sur Gula-Shakir: 24 # Kuri-Papat Amminadab-Shakir (fem): 23 # Ni-Gula Salama-Shakir (fem): 22 # Napsanum Anhurshakiri (fem): 21 # Abbashaga Ibiera-Shakir: 21 # Adalal Balume-Shakir: 20 # Hishibrashini Hadaya-Shakir: 20 # Hurrum Zizi-Shakir: 19 # Galumum Limer-Shakir: 19 # Panaka Nabu-Ikibi-Shakir: 19 # Adini Kingushakiri: 19 # Suitaya Urumilki-Shakir: 18 # Niqmaddu Sinshakiri: 18 # Idnin-Sin Molechshakiri: 18 # Erišti-Aja Nepershakiri (fem): 17 # Melamanna Bilalama-Shakir: 17 # Riš-Adad Ziringu-Shakir: 17 # Rimut-Ninurta Luhishan-Shakir: 16 # Bel-bunaya Ziringu-Shakir: 16 # Šu-Laban Ishtumegu-Shakir: 16 # Mekubi Tashmetushakiri: 15 # Ištarnandi Ammishtamru Ziringu-Shakir: 15 # Namtilla Imazushakiri: 15 # Takun-matum Shullatshakiri (fem): 15 # Tetep-Mada Ziringu-Shakir: 14 # Enlil-tajjar Kshatrita-Shakir: 14 # Turpiš Baalatshakiri: 14 # Limepirda Shaddad-Shakir: 13 # Shilatini Hemenshakiri: 13 # Bur-Adad Niusha-Shakir: 12 # Tetep-Mada Baal-Eser-Shakir: 12 # Shimpi’ishhuk Adin-Shakir: 11 # Ennam-Aššur Nambed-Shakir: 11 # Narua Amminadab-Shakir: 11 # Kurigugu Zina-Shakir: 10 # Atta-Hushu Iranzu-Shakir: 10 # Epirmupi Mekubi-Shakir: 10 # Šu-Nirah Ur-Ishkur-Shakir: 10 # Ilima-Ilu Ma'adi-Karib-Shakir: 10 # Gidri Girra-Shakir: 9 # Kamraka Abdimilkutte-Shakir: 9 # Haya-malik Zallaya-Shakir: 9 # Kamišdana Arame-Shakir: 9 # Aza Sarpanitshakiri 8 # Rashi Kurigugu-Shakir: 8 # Appaya Khuljan-Shakir: 8 # Munzur Budili-Shakir: 8 # Harran Marduk-Shakir: 7 # Išuhum Yakurum-Shakir: 7 # Ishpabara Mekubi-Shakir: 6 # Puzur-Wer Kutu-Shakir: 6 # Yahdun-Lim Sumu-Dabi-Shakir: 6 # Kuk-Sharum Murti-Shakir: 6 # Sumu-Iaman Mangnos-Shakir: 6 # Enlil-tajjar Kapara-Shakir: 5 # Dammaqtum Gandash-Shakir: 5 # Ekiba Azvaal-Shakir: 5 # Ku-Ursi Minanum-Shakir: 5 # Eri-Aku Anhurshakiri: 5 # Šarrum-Adad Lotanshakiri: 4 # Ar'abuzana Laba'sum-Shakir: 4 # Sanamshimut Uwakshatra-Shakir: 4 # Masapata Hauhet-Shakir: 4 # Ku-Ursi Eshbaal-Shakir: 3 # Luhishan Bursin-Shakir: 3 # Sukkatum Kubia-Shakir (fem): 3 # Shurushkin Anahitsharru: 3 # Šu-Hubur Shurahbil-Shakir: 3 # Enkara Pummay-Shakir: 3 # Samanum Milki-El-Shakir: 3 # Uruda Balak-Shakir: 3 # Ištarnandi Sheth-Shakir: 3 # Zina Bamah-Shakir: 3 # Shushalla Acusharru: 2 # Rigmanum Tem-Sanit-Shakir: 2 # Lugalkinishedudu Zina-Shakir: 2 # Ešba Sydykshakiri: 2 # Kuk-Sanit Martiya-Shakir: 1 # Atta-khubitir Umaya-Shakir (fem): 1 # Yadaušiya Shilatini-Shakir: 1 List of Imperial Parliament Boards, Committees etc. * Imperial Parliament Internal Security Board: Head //Amlak Dagonshakiri//, Deputy Head //Mita Ma'atshakiri//, Members: //Shurimku Batashakiri//, //Ishpabara Ur-Ishkur-Shakir//, //Atamaita Martiya-Shakir//, //Nahash Kebechetshakiri//, //Idua Meretshakiri//, //Shanip Idrimi-Shakir//, //Amastoreth Zababashakiri// * Imperial Parliament Charity Boar*: Head //Ubartutu Ramashshu//, Deputy Head //Samlah Igi-Harti//, Members: //Ethbaal Shedshakiri//, //Puzur-Mama Attarshakiri//, //Inannatum Gebshakiri//, //Namkuzu Mattanshakiri//, //Hiram Malechshakiri//, //Epirmupi Wepwawetshakiri//, //Musarra Ninlinshakiri// , //Mekubi Tashmetushakiri//, //Namtilla Imazushakiri//, //Hurrum Zizi-Shakir//, //Bur-Adad Niusha-Shakir//, //Aza Sarpanitshakiri// , //Yahdun-Lim Sumu-Dabi-Shakir// * Imperial Parliament Colonies Board: Head //Namtar Molechshakiri//, Deputy Head //Astashpa Shalimshakiri//, Members: //Milki-El Baushakiri// , //Enlil-tajjar Kshatrita-Shakir//, //Appaya Khuljan-Shakir//, //Ishpabara Mekubi-Shakir//, //Limepirda Shaddad-Shakir//, //Kuk-Sharum Murti-Shakir//, //Sanamshimut Uwakshatra-Shakir// * Imperial Parliament Budgetary Board: Head //Indasu Nepershakiri//, Deputy Head //Yeho'ezer Khnumshakiri// Members: //Siku Ulmi-Teshup-Shakir//, //Ubru Mamik-Shakir//, //Riš-Adad Ziringu-Shakir//, //Sumu-Iaman Mangnos-Shakir//, //Kurigugu Zina-Shakir//, //Narua Amminadab-Shakir//, //Ku-Ursi Eshbaal-Shakir// * Imperial Parliament Board for Susa: Head //Ben-Teshina Yarikhshakiri//, Deputy Head //Aribas Shapashshakiri// Members: //Dashal-Ibri Vard-Shakir//, //Ni-Gula Salama-Shakir (fem)//, //Šu-Laban Ishtumegu-Shakir//, //Shilatini Hemenshakiri//, //Ilima-Ilu Ma'adi-Karib-Shakir//, //Ekiba Azvaal-Shakir//, //Shurushkin Anahitsharru//, //Adini Kingushakiri//, //Adalal Balume-Shakir// * Imperial Parliament Protocol Comittee: Head: //Zukakin Alalushakiri//, Deputy Head //Urlugal Aserdusshakiri// Members: //Kurigugu Ninlinshakiri//, //Shushalla Acusharru//, //Babdusha Malikum-Shakir//, //Suitaya Urumilki-Shakir//, //Munzur Budili-Shakir//, //Šu-Hubur Shurahbil-Shakir//, //Ešba Sydykshakiri// * Imperial Parliment Taxes and Tarifs Comittee: Head //Bahima Arinnitishakiri//, Deputy Head //Gerey Hadadshakiri// Members: //Nigmah Panammu-Shakir//, //Bar-Rekkab Badatma-Shakir//, //Kuri-Zam Qebuishakiri (fem)//, //Idnin-Sin Molechshakiri//, //Ahu-ahi Baalram Beli-Arik-Shakir//, //Ištarnandi Ammishtamru Ziringu-Shakir//, //Ku-Ursi Minanum-Shakir//, //Kuri-Papat Amminadab-Shakir (fem)//, //Erišti-Aja Nepershakiri (fem)//, //Atta-Hushu Iranzu-Shakir//, //Luhishan Bursin-Shakir//, //Zina Bamah-Shakir//, //Kuk-Sanit Martiya-Shakir//, //Rashi Kurigugu-Shakir//, //Išuhum Yakurum-Shakir// * Imperial Parliament Corruption Comittee: Head //Il-Kum Anatshakiri//, Deputy Head //Dadasig Arunashakiri// Members: //Elibaal Pazuzushakiri//, //Niqmepa Niqmepa-Shakir//, //Aburanum Abidmelek-Shakir//, //Bar-Sur Gula-Shakir//, //Niqmaddu Sinshakiri//, //Takun-matum Shullatshakiri (fem)//, //Gidri Girra-Shakir//, //Dammaqtum Gandash-Shakir//, //Sukkatum Kubia-Shakir (fem)// * Imperial Parliament Disciplinary Comittee: Head //Abga A'asshakiri//, Deputy Head: //Sumu-Iaman Shullatshakiri// Members: //Maraza Sar-Shakir//, //Emahsini Samnuhashakiri//, //Datena Abdimilkutte-Shakir//, //Napsanum Anhurshakiri (fem)//, //Rimut-Ninurta Luhishan-Shakir//, //Epirmupi Mekubi-Shakir//, //Masapata Hauhet-Shakir// * Imperial Parliament Comitte for Public Information: Head //Panammu Ninlinshakiri//, Deputy Head //Bamah Mamagalla-Shakir// Members: //Ishtabuzana Yauta-Shakir//, //Hazi Niusha-Shakir//, //Idu Asalluhi-Shakir//, //Kamišdana Arame-Shakir//, //Turpiš Baalatshakiri//, //Harran Marduk-Shakir//, //Ululayu Khishur-Shakir// * Imperial Parliament Agriculture Comittee: Head //Shu-Suen Atab-Shakir//, Deputy Head //Mashda Shedshakiri// Members: //Baal Abieshu-Shakir//, //Ugbaru Adiur-Shakir//, //Kutu Nuskushakiri//, //Hishibrashini Hadaya-Shakir//, //Bel-bunaya Ziringu-Shakir//, //Puzur-Wer Kutu-Shakir//, //Enkara Pummay-Shakir// * Imperial Parliament Comittee for Direct Imperial Territory A 1 Head //Abbael Halkishakiri//, Deputy Head //Hadaya Attarshakiri// Members: //Šu-Belum Hatmehitshakiri//, //Adini Abyate-Shakir//, //Panaka Nabu-Ikibi-Shakir//, //Tetep-Mada Baal-Eser-Shakir//, //Eri-Aku Anhurshakiri//, //Asqudum Ushshi-Shakir//, //Kamraka Abdimilkutte-Shakir//, //Enlil-tajjar Kapara-Shakir//, //Ištarnandi Sheth-Shakir// * Imperial Parliament Comittee for Direct Imperial Territory A 2 Head //Kali-Bum Ashimashakiri//, Deputy Head //Himdija Hatmehitshakiri//, Members: //Lugalkitun Abbar-Shakir//, //Abbashaga Ibiera-Shakir//, //Melamanna Bilalama-Shakir//, //Shimpi’ishhuk Adin-Shakir//, //Ar'abuzana Laba'sum-Shakir//, //Uruda Balak-Shakir//, //Lugalkinishedudu Zina-Shakir//, //Atta-khubitir Umaya-Shakir (fem)//, //Yadaušiya Shilatini-Shakir// * Imperial Parliament Comittee for Direct Imperial Territory A 3 Head //Buzu Bursin-Shakir//, Deputy Head //Nangish-Lishma Zababashakiri//, Members: //Inaia Abisalamu-Shakir//, //Unpatar-Napirisha Amitaši-Shakir//, //Tetep-Mada Ziringu-Shakir//, //Šu-Nirah Ur-Ishkur-Shakir//, //Šarrum-Adad Lotanshakiri//, //Samanum Milki-El-Shakir//, //Rigmanum Tem-Sanit-Shakir//, //Haya-malik Zallaya-Shakir//, //Ennam-Aššur Nambed-Shakir// * Imperial Parliament Comittee for Direct Imperial Territory A 4 Head //Nerabtim Hiram-Shakir//, Deputy Head //Tem-Enzag Baalatshakiri//, Members: //Kur-Bani Kuri-Rata-Shakir//, //Metunu Ammuna-Shakir// * Imperial Parliament Comittee for Direct Imperial Territory B 1 Head //Bila Gibilshakiri// , Deputy Head //Shudda-bani Unzi-Shakir// * Imperial Parliament Comittee for Direct Imperial Territory B 2 Head //Aus Iatshakiri//, Deputy Head //Aabanda Yanghi-Shakir// * Imperial Parliament Comittee for Direct Imperial Territory B 3 Head //Igibuni Zuzu-Shakir//, Deputy Head //Beli-Arik Shalashakiri// * Imperial Parliament Comittee for Direct Imperial Territory B 4 Head //Kakug Pazuzushakiri// Deputy Head //Ibisua Arshama-Shakir// * Imperial Parliament Comittee for Direct Imperial Territory C 1 Head //Susaya Malech-Shakir// Deputy Head //Ziringu Yasir-Shakir// * Imperial Parliament Comittee for Direct Imperial Territory C 2 Head //Ariaramna Enkhegal-Shakir// Deputy Head //Karanni Tashmetushakiri// * Imperial Parliament Comittee for Direct Imperial Territory D 1 Head //Shu-Hubur Tharan-Shakir// Deputy Head //Badatma Ardashir-Shakir// * Imperial Parliament Comittee for Direct Imperial Territory E 1 Head //Uku Indasu-Shakir// Deputy Head //Arame Naplanum-Shakir// * Imperial Parliament Comittee for Direct Imperial Territory E 2 Head //Emisum Ekiba-Shakir// Deputy Head //Warad-Sin Kaku-Shakir// * Imperial Parliament Comittee for Direct Imperial Territory F 1 Head //Panaka Bahram-Shakir// Deputy Head //Akurgal Rusas-Shakir// * Imperial Parliament Comittee For New Sargon Head //Niusha Niusha-Shakir// Deputy Head //Quqadum Elili-Shakir// * Imperial Parliament Comittee for Planned States and Territories Head //Enetarzi Hadanish-Shakir// Deputy Head //Kurlush Indasu-Shakir//